Tree Gnome Village (quest)
Tree Gnome Village is a quest about the Khazard - Gnome War. While General Khazard himself does not appear, he is an important background character. During the quest, you need to aid the gnomes by retrieving stolen orbs. Official description Walkthrough Safeguard To reach the Tree Gnome Village, you must navigate through the Gnome Maze and squeeze through the fence at the end. Once inside, talk to King Bolren near the spirit tree to the east. The king seems disturbed and upon being asked, he says that his people are in grave danger. The gnomes have always been under the care of their spirit tree and its three orbs of protection; they are virtually shielded from harm as long as the orbs rest in place. As such, when they were attacked by Khazard troops in the north, they made a desperate choice of moving one of the orbs to the battlefield. Unfortunately, the enemy stole the orb and hence the king needs your help in saving their village. Tracking the Trackers Agree to help him, and you will be escorted out of the maze by Elkoy. Head north into the trenches of the battlefield, near the tortoises and meet up with Commander Montai, a gnome wearing red-and-grey armour. First things first, he asks you to rebuild the battlements, for which you need to supply him with 6 logs. Once the defences are up, he'll inform you that with the exact co-ordinates, their ballista will break through the Khazard stronghold, after which you must go and retrieve the orb. He had sent out three trackers to retrieve the coordinates but they have not yet returned, so he asks you to find them. * The first tracker is behind the largest building of the Khazard stronghold (at the north-west area of the battlefield). * The second tracker is in the Khazard jail in the north-east area of the battlefield (near the summoning obelisk). * The third tracker is south of the first tracker's location, hiding amongst some trees. The first two trackers will give you the height and y- coordinates you need, which you'll automatically commit to memory. The third tracker, however, has been driven mad as a result of the chaos. Though most of what he says is rubbish, he will give you a hint as to the number you need. You may have to do a bit of guesswork, though. For instance: * "less than my hands" equals 1 * "more than my head" is 2 * "more than we but less than our feet" is 3 * "my legs and your legs" is 4 1 Step Forward, 2 Steps Back Head back to the ballista on the south-west side of the battlefield, and you'll be asked to enter the x-coordinate, which was given to you by the third tracker. Once you get a hit, walk to the Khazard Stronghold, the north-westmost building on the field. The door is locked, but to the right of the door is a broken wall, so simply right-click and 'climb-over crumbled wall'. As soon as you climb over the crumbled wall, you will be engaged by a level 49 Khazard Commander. Fight him or simply climb the ladder to proceed. Upstairs, search the closed chest to obtain the missing orb of protection. You will also be attacked by another commander, whose fate you may choose. Back at the maze, follow Elkoy into the gnome village. Present the orb to King Bolren, who informs you that they were attacked at night by the Khazard warlord and his troops, stealing the other two orbs of protection from the spirit tree. Retrieving the Orbs Exit out of the maze to the battlefield and start heading north-west, past the wolves near the West Ardougne boundary, and talk to the Khazard warlord. When he refuses to hand over the orbs, attack him. The warlord is level 53, has 1900 life points, and uses only melee; he shouldn't be too difficult to defeat. He is weak to air spells, so bring an air staff and decent magic armour (splitbark or better), and use your best air spell. Also, there are safespots available, allowing you to kill him with minimal damage taken. After killing him, the orbs will be automatically picked up. Go back to King Bolren and hand over the orb to him. A cutscene ensues, where the gnomes are seen celebrating and holding a ceremony in which the orbs are returned to their places on the sacred spirit tree. TreeGnomeVil - OrbCeremony.png|The Orbs are returned to the tree. tree gnome ceremony.gif|King Bolren returns the orbs to the spirit tree. Rewards * 2 quest points * 11,450 experience * Use of the Tree Gnome Village spirit tree for transportation to other spirit trees * Gnome amulet * Required for completing Completion of Tree Gnome Village is required for the following: * Monkey Madness * The Path of Glouphrie * Varrock Tasks: ** Medium: "Point of En-Tree" Transcript Category:Gnome Category:Tree Gnome Village Category:Wikia Game Guides quests